Songs
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Each chapter has a song I wrote about HP. All of them are centered around a diff event or character. firt on is about fred and George. its George's thoughts after Fred dies. If you liekd it, toher songs should be up soon. p.s: i only own the songs.
1. Fred and George: A Distant Bond

a\n: I tried writing a one-shot with the song, but it didn't work...p.s: there is no disclaimer except for HP because the song is mine, tis all about Fred and George. Its basically George's POV after Fred's death

_your laugh is missed_

_as is your life._

_Your smile is gone and_

_my mind is filled with strife._

_You weren't supposed to go,_

_but I want you to know......_

_even though, its a distant bond..._

_CHORUS_

_I'll always think of you, I'll never let your memory go._

_Your love is missed, your laugh is etched in my mind_

_and now I've lost myself in this endless, Distant bond._

_How does it feel, to lose part of yourself_

_literally? I mean this actually.....this loss, is the worst_

_thing, that has ever happened to me. I still feel you in_

_my life...i still hear your voice at night_

_I'll always think of you, I'll never let your memory go._

_Your love is missed, your laugh is etched in my mind_

_and now I've lost myself, in this endless, distant bond. _

_Etched in my mind! (but your so far) I miss you( but I can't hear you anymore) I want you near me(i need you and miss you dearly) _

_its the love of a brother, and second half..one that wasn't meant to leave....i thought it would, work out after...but now.....I'm not so sure. I tell him everything but it gets hard! Because, its a distant bond. _

_I'll always think of you, I'll never let your memory go._

_Your love is missed, your laugh is etched in my mind._

_And now, I've lost myself, in this endless, distant bond. _

**a\n: hope you liked it. p.s: I have 28 songs I've written and they're all about HP characters and stuff, if ya'll want, I can post them up with this one and just do different chapters for each song. I know you don't know the bet, but if you liked reading this one, you'll probably like the others. Anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Molly and Arthur: It Takes a Love

a\n: next song! This one I write about Molly and Arthur. Anyone you guys want a song for? I'll see if I have it already or I'll write it! Thanks for reviews!

_It takes a love, it takes a love...lo..love love. It takes a love it takes a love. _

_One day, when bonded_

_that day seals a big part of fate._

_To never leave to be the best person_

_for the other that you can be_

_oh to see, to see what it means,_

_to be, the person who is_

_dependable and loving and to, run to the prize_

_run to the prize. _

_Its a love that conquers all_

_one sincere and true_

_it hold tighter than anyone knew._

_It never fails, and through hard times prevails because,_

_it takes a love.  
_

_As the seas flow, and butterflies fly_

_your heart, skips a beat._

_You take their hand, and promise than, _

_that together is the only way you'll compete._

_Oh now, now is that time, to speak, your mind_

_you feel so lonely and confuse,d but now...now now_

_its a love that conquers all, _

_one sincere and true, it holds tighter_

_than anyone knew. It never fails_

_and through hard times prevails_

_because, it takes a love._

_It takes a love, it takes a love. That love....the one you can feel but still...rekindle enough. It takes a love, yeah. _

_Because it only takes that love, it only takes one time, one chance and that...love. _

a\n: hope u enjoyed! Please review!!!!!!!!


	3. Lupin and Tonks: Better Man

_a\n:lupin and tonks, its about the battle, and how Remus regrets letting his lycanthropy get to him and in the way of their relationship. Its basically form him to tonks, right before she dies also. Also!! Ilane: I know you asked for one about Minerva, I haven't done yet, but for you, I will make one and it will be one of the next chapters, I want to do well, so give me a little time! Thanks! Please review!_

_Sometimes life's a mess...._

_I wish it weren't true._

_But right now all I see,_

_is you. _

_I'm doing my very best,_

_just buying my time._

_But it won't work,_

_for that long. _

_How can you, not see?_

_Don't forget me._

_You know it wasn't you,_

_it was a mistake I made_

_I though I fought well,_

_but that wasn't the case._

_I missed by an aim_

_I tripped or forgot the plan_

_I wish I would've acted a _

_better man. _

_The ground here is clear, _

_its filled with white and gold_

_everyone here is new_

_nothings old_

_I'm glad I'm happier_

_though I know you miss me_

_its just what happened then_

_it was apparently meant to be!_

_You know it wasn't you_

_it was a mistake I made_

_I thought I fought well_

_but that wasn't the case_

_I missed by an aim_

_I tripped or forgot the plan, _

_I wish I would've acted a_

_better man. _

_You see now, it was my_

_time somehow. I'm sorry_

_it was my fault but I didn't _

_mean for it to be. _

_I tried my very best, and_

_that's why I'm at rest._

_I love you too_

_but I feel no pain here. _


	4. Minerva and Albus: that Special Someone

1This is dedicated to Ilane. One of my most faithful reviewers and she requested a Minerva song so here it is! About Minerva needing that special someone. Hence, why its about Minerva and ALBUS. :) enjoy!!! kudos to Ilane and please review!!!!!!

_Somewhere inside of me,_

_there's a longing _

_there's a longing_

_somewhere inside of me_

_I know, I need....._

_My prince in disguise _

_someone to hold me_

_someone that can break,_

_my dependable barrier_

_someone that can_

_make me feel better than_

_I really am...._

_Someone like him._

_Sometimes there are nights_

_worse than any other_

_some days I try to keep it all_

_together...but I really can't_

_I really need...someone here_

_to meet my every other need_

_My prince in disguise _

_someone to hold me_

_someone that can break,_

_my dependable barrier_

_someone that can_

_make me feel better than_

_I really am...._

_Someone like him_

_we all have days that pass us by_

_days we wish we had that special someone_

_believe in your heart that you will_

_find him and run to the one you know_

_is it for you......_

_My prince in disguise _

_someone to hold me_

_someone that can break,_

_my dependable barrier_

_someone that can_

_make me feel better than_

_I really am...._

_Someone like him\2x\_


End file.
